


Haven't hit him yet (but there is still time)

by Cool_Cat686



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Kissing, Arguing, M/M, One Shot, Painplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_Cat686/pseuds/Cool_Cat686
Summary: How did they even end up like this? Brian thought, shivering when Freddie's rough hands rubbed over his stinging ass cheek.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Haven't hit him yet (but there is still time)

**Author's Note:**

> During a fight Freddie discovers that Brian has a pain kink.

Roger chewed his gum loudly, watching his bandmates arguing once again. Occasionally he gave his opinion on certain statements, but was way to frustrated to keep up with their shit.  
John only sat quietly in the corner as always, shooting them death glares, while shaking his head. 

The two perfectionists were at it again. Freddie shouted at Brian, who rolled his eyes and immediately spat back at the lead singer. ,,Alright you know what? Come on Deaky, let's leave them to it... let them have their fucking argument. Let's go for a drink. I fucking need one." The Bassist sighed defended and got up as well. 'The argument is so heated, they might not even notice us leaving' John thought, when he followed Roger out of the studio.

As it turned out he was right, because the singer and the guitarist kept on fighting over who was right and who was wrong. The older man walked up to the taller man, almost pushing him against the wall. ,,So what? Huh?! You want ME to perfectly match your 'guitar solo' when YOU are the one who keeps fucking it up?!" Freddie screamed. The anger inside him kept on boiling and his whole body pushed adrenaline through him. 

,,Well FRED, you are the one who can't keep up with it! Just admit it!" 

Freddie growled at the nickname. He didn't like it in general but Brian having to use it now? In the middle of an argument?  
The singer snapped and before he could stop himself he slapped Brian's right cheek to both of their shock. A surprised gasp, no a straight up moan escaped Brian's lips, as he looked wide eyed at Freddie. 'We still fight like bloody kids. Everytime i'm in the same room with Brian' the singer thought but this reaction from the other man was new. 

,,Did you just... moan?" Freddie whispered, studying Brian's blushing face. ,,Y-you hit me?!" The guitarist defended himself, panic and embarrassment washing over him. A smirk appeared on Freddie's features. ,,BUT you moaned... because of it. My my dear I would have never thought you were the kinky type", he commented dryly.

,,Oh fuck off, I'm not! I-i just..." Brian trailed off, too ashamed of his discovered kink. ,,You liked it hmm? Like being in pain? To be put in place?" 

The younger man looked shocked at the low pitch of Freddie's voice. Something dangerous sparked in those dark eyes and before he could defend himself, he was rammed into the wall by the shorter man, who pressed his firm thigh between his legs. A soft whimper escaped the man with curly hair, when a pair of lips found his. 

It all happend so fast, the tounge in his mouth, the thigh rubbing between his legs and the calloused fingers pinching his nipples. Brian was angry that his own body betrayed him like that. He bit down on Freddie's full lower lip and pulled away to catch his breath. The other man was out of breath as well, looking at him like a wild animal. It shouldn't turn him on like that. He was still angry with his friend. 

A hand ranked itself into his curls, pulling sharply, causing Brian to tip his head back and look at the ceeling. Another moan ripped from him as the shorter man bit down and sucked at his exposed neck. ,,D-don't you dare leaving marks on me Fred!" Trying to push the other of by the shoulders. The singer grabbed his ass and abruptly lifted him up to carry him across the room. 

Brian gasped in shock once more. He had never been manhandled like that. Not with his size. He helplessly wrapped his legs around Freddie's waist and only now noticed how hard the other was. 

He was landing rather rough on the couch and blinked at the singer in confusion. ,,What are you even doing? Are you out of your mind? You can't just pick people up like that"

,,Oh shut up! It's not like i dropped you on the ground."  
,,Still."

Freddie suddenly slapped his thigh, watching his reaction as Brian squirmed. ,,S-stop..." he moaned, avoiding the others gaze.  
,,Or what huh?" Another slap to his thigh. They weren't particularly hard, just enough to sting a little. ,,Look how hard this is getting you darling... how pathetic."

Brian shot Freddie an angry look before mumbling a soft 'fuck you'. The older man grinned to himself, seemingly satisfied with himself. 'That bastard' the guitarist thought. 

,,It's okay you know. You can admit that you have a pain kink and that you're a masochist." Freddie grinned and placed his hand into the crook of Brian's neck. ,,What?! Excuse me, i am NOT a masochist", he disagreed. ,,Oh yeah? Well let's find out than."  
The taller man choked on his breath, when he was suddenly pulled over the other man's lap.

How did they even end up like this? Brian thought, shivering when Freddie's rough hands rubbed over his stinging ass cheek.  
The first hit was not that bad, but the second slap caused him to squirm and cry out. He felt ridicules spread out on the others lap. His jeans and underwear tucked down to his knees, exposing his ass and legs. Freddie firmly squeezed his ass cheek before landing another hard slap to it. ,,So soft and silky", Freddie groaned. 

Brian's cock twitched against the singers leg and he tried his best to keep quiet. He didn't want to give the older man the satisfaction, but the continuing torture of his butt cheeks was making it harder and harder. Freddie slapped the space between his butt and legs, causing the taller man to struggle in his lap. ,,Mmmpff..." 

His head was swimming with arousal, the sensation almost to much. He didn't remember ever feeling so desperate. His hips unconsciously rubbed at Freddie's leg. ,,Harder", he blurted out before he could stop himself, blushing at his loss of self control.

Freddie's breath hitched before the grabbed Brian's hair again and landed one slap after another on his backside, occasionally tucking on those soft curls. The taller man's face looked absolutely stunning like this. Eyes closed, lips parted, some tears at the corner of his eyes. Another idea shot into Freddie's mind. 

,,Do you wanna try something darling?"

,,Huh?" Brian looked over his shoulder at his bandmate, still out of breath and heart beating like crazy. He was far to gone into pleasure, so he just nodded and bit down on his fingers, when he felt the other man parting his butt cheeks. He watched as Freddie sucked on his index and middle finger, coating them with saliva. Suddenly he realized what the singer meant.

,,F-Freddie I've... never"  
,, I know dear, don't worry okay. Just relax, it will feel good I promise."

The taller man hesitantly spread his legs a little wider, causing his cock to get more friction. ,,Mmmh." The singer gently circled his entrance with his middle finger. Applying a little pressure until he slowly slit in, giving the other time to adjust to the new feeling. He watched in awe at the way the taller man's back flexed. Gently moving the finger in and out before carefully adding another one. 

Brian choked out a breathless moan. The stretch felt weird and new and even tho it burned a little the pain felt incredibly good.  
He bit his knuckles as another groan escaped his mouth.  
,,F-Freddie.. aah!"

The other man hummed in response as he scissored his skilled fingers inside of the guitarist. ,,God darling, you are so tight and warm. Taking my fingers so well."

The taller man buried his face into the couch cushion, panting hard when the fingers slipped a little deeper. All of a sudden Freddie's fingers brushed his prostate and Brian shuddered in the singers lap. ,,Yeah?" Freddie growled at the reaction, his own cock throbbing hard in his pants. He did it again, but this time hitting directly into the prostate. 

Brian's head was spinning. Waves of hot pleasure running through him. He had never felt so aroused before and it angered him that Freddie was so good at it. A sudden slap to his butt cheek caused him to cry out, before another slap landed on the other cheek. The older man started pumping his fingers hard and fast now into the tight heat, hitting his prostate without mercy, while spanking the guitarist. 

Brian threw his head from side to side. He didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He felt his climax approaching and whimpered at the thought of cumming untouched. 'This couldn't be happening' he thought, shaking when reached his limit of holding back. 

,,You're close aren't you? You wanna come so bad hm?" Freddie chuckled deeply. ,,Admit that I was right and i will let you."

Another hard slap to his backside. ,,Fuck! Please Freddie!"  
,,Just say it", the singer growled and slowed the movements of his fingers, still spanking the others butt.

,,Y-you're right... I'm sorry I-ahhh! Hmm... please..."  
,,Good boy. Now beg for me to come darling. God you look so fucking hot like this... I'm gonna come in my pants like a fucking teenager because of you..." the other man growled, his own breathing hard and laboured. 

Brian moaned at the thought of that. He didn't realise that he had such an effect on the other man. ,,Please I wanna cum. I need... I need to... I can't hold it anymore."

,,Go on then", Freddie growled before speeding his movements up again. Hitting the others prostate with his fingers over and over again. The taller man ducked his nails into the singers leg as his orgasm hit him like a train. He chanted Freddie's name, who threw his head back and let a filthy moan escape his mouth. The guitarist rode his orgasm out, rubbing his cock on the others thigh. 

Both of them catching their breath. Brian whimpered when Freddie gently stroked his abused backside. ,,Are you okay darling?" The older man asked gently. The response was a little nod and a sigh. ,,I'm sorry for losing my temper dear, you just... make me so crazy mad sometimes."

Brain chuckled weakly. ,,Yeah I could say the same about you."  
Freddie laughed and patted the others back. ,,Can you sit?"  
Brian tried and he felt rather sore. ,,Hmm! Fuck what did you do to me?" 

,,Oh don't be dramatic, you are not the playing the drums dear, you don't have to sit down", the singer laughed. The guitarist rolled his eyes and let out a surprised gasp when Freddie gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He smiled at the tickling sensation of Freddie's mustache.


End file.
